Naitomeabei
by ShiroiMurasaki
Summary: Gakupo starts encountering mysterious nightmares, Kaito and Luki make it there responsibility to help and figure out what's triggering it. All answers will come when the Vocaloids end up staying at an additional home on vacation. There have been reports on people missing in the area and its up to them to help with the investigation as they become suspects of the missing people.
1. Chapter 1 - Restless Night

**CHATPER ONE ~ Restless Night**

_Gakupo stared into the endless river, nothing but darkness rested beneath the murky water's surface, he gazed up into the night sky, although the stars just reflected on the calm water. _  
_The night was dead silent, no movement, not even a breeze or the sound of crickets. Dead silence consumed the night._

_The violet sighed heavily, averting his gaze back into the water. Something court his attention, at a glimpse, he could have sworn it was a face in the water. He looked closer into the water, his assumtion was right, it was a face in the water._

_A dead body was just floating near the surface, he thought perhaps he was mistaking and took a closer look, leaning forward. The face had been replaced with the moon's reflection, he stood up, deciding it be best report what he'd seen._

_But then again, what if he had been seeing things? And they went in with a team to find the deceased and located nothing within the water? He shook his head, guessing he was just imagining things and turned from the river._

_A sudden noise broke the silence, the audible sound of a pebble being cast into the water, he turned quickly, looking back at the river. Fog had emerged within seconds, it rested on the water and drifted amongst the trees, making it look as if there was no ground at all._

_He looked back at the path he'd came down to get here, then he thought about it. An absent-minded thought court him. How had he gotten here in the first place? What time was it? _

_He inhaled nervously and stared ahead, he wanted to move but his body seemed to freeze, he pressed his lips into a thin line and chewed his bottom lip anxiously._

_"Where am I?" The violet haired male asked himself, he looked up the path. Wind suddenly picked up and rustled through the trees, he closed his eyes, hearing his own heart beat increase. It drummed through his ears. A tight feeling spread across his chest._

_He opened his eyes quickly, hearing the sound of light footsteps falling up ahead, a lantern floated in mid-air, his vision seemed to blur and he became dizzy and light-headed. The fog thickened, choking the sky._

_Gakupo stepped forward and looked at the blured outline of the approaching figure, "rantan..?" he mumbled. Reaching a shaking hand out to the object._

_"Rantan?" He repeated, slightly louder, a loud splash came from the river, something cold and wet clung to his ankle, his first reaction was to gasp and try to escape the 'thing's' clutches, it only enwound around his ankle tighter, dragging him back with some unbeatable force, "stop! Rantan!" He cried out, his knees grew weaker and gave way. He fell to ground._

_"Rantan!" He screamed, trying desprately to escape, digging his fingernails into the ground, using his free leg to kick at the hand, pulling him backwards into the water. _

_"Rantan!" He called again, screaming the word, needing help. Screaming for help, but no one came and the lantern slowly faded into the foggy night again, and the violet slowly was left the drift under the water, a peacful emotion washed over him. Leaving him defenseless, and alone to die quietly..._

Gakupo opened his eyes, he sat up quickly, hitting his forehead on something hard, he cursed loudly and tossed the blankets aside and breathed heavily. His skin was coated with sweat and his mouth was dry. He looked around the dark room and inhaled sharply.

'Just another dream.' A voice hummed in the back of his mind.

He placed a shaking cold hand on his now throbbing head, Kaito. Who was on the top bunk felt the knock underneath him, he put his laptop to the side and got out of bed, climbing down the bed and met his gaze with Gakupo. "What're you doing?" He asked.

Gakupo sighed and laid back down, "nothing, just hit my head" he said, stating the obvious.

"Well you shouldn't have sat up so quickly" Kaito scolded.

Gakupo winced as the bedroom light was turned on.

"Did you have another dream?" Kaito asked, taking his finger away from the light-switch, leaving it on and sat on the side of Gakupo's bed.

Gakupo just nodded in response, "yeah, but it doesn't matter" he said.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo declined, "no, it's fine" he lied.

Kaito looked at him for a moment, ready to argue the point. He shrugged it off and accepted the fact now wasn't a good time.

Gakupo glared at him for a moment, coming to a realization. "Why are you still awake?" He asked, averting his gaze to bedroom clock, the time reading almost two in morning.

Kaito now had a light blush forming in his cheeks, "yeah... I was, asleep" he informed, giggling fiendishly.

Gakupo just stared at him blankly, not wanting to know anymore.

"So... Have you seen my laptop charger?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo had gone to the kitchen, leaving Kaito up to rummage around the room for his laptop charger. He stood at the sink, waiting for the glass he had to fill with water. He looked out the kitchen window, nothing but night, a clear sky of stars.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "it was just a dream" he told himself, he drank the contents of the cup and went back to bed, keeping that in mind, it was only a dream, a very scary dream, but just a dream. He kept telling himself this.

It took hours for him to get back to sleep, Kaito was satisfied he'd found his laptop charger and he was back in the top bunk, watching god knows what on his laptop.

Gakupo didn't care, as long as he kept his earphones plugged in.

He figured he felt more comfortable knowing someone in the house was awake and that there was some type of light source in the room.

Keeping this in mind, that Kaito was awake and he would probably still be awake the rest of the night and the fact the blue-haired man would be there for him if he needed his comfort, he fell asleep peacfully.


	2. Chapter 2 - Libraries and Quiet Memories

**CHATPER TWO ~ Libraries and Quiet Memories.**

Kaito walked down the street, carrying his blue and white shoulder bag, his blue scarf wrapped securly around his neck. He walked amongst the people, every now and again recieving some strange glares.

He decided he'd go out today to find a book on dreams, after last night it seeemd like the right thing to do, he yawned and entered the local library. As he walked in, he took out his wallet to check he had his library card at present.

He stood behind the counter and leaned on it, "morning Haku" he greeted the silver-haired woman, she turned to him and approached the counter.

"Looking for anything in particular?" She asked.

Kaito nodded, "dream books" he answered, "You wouldn't happen to have any?"

Haku gave a brief nod and took him down the asiles of books, Kaito stopping for a moment to look at some explicit body book, a pretty male on the front cover. A small smirk stretched across his lips, he chuckled, "damn.." he mumbled.

Haku sighed and grabbed hold of his scarf and dragged him down the next aisle, "perv" she muttered.

Kaito formed a rosy blush, but chose to ignore the librarian's remark.

The blue haired male was showed the section of desired books and left to browse through them, he selected a few that he thought would be of use.

Kaito looked around the quiet deserted library, spotting a reading area. A corner with a small coffee table and bean bags, he advanced forward, dropping his bag and small pile of books on the floor, he took a seat on one of the bean bags.

He relaxed, sinking into the squishy seat, he mindlessly picked up the top book. The title read _'Dreamers Dictionary' _he flicked through the pages, it was just like a normal dictionary, only the body contents were what the meaning of the dream was.

He sighed, "this is useless if I don't know what the dream was about" he cursed to himself quietly.

He put the book aside, deciding he'd take it and give it to Gakupo. Hopefully he'd accept the book instead of thinking it was a fruitless idea and it would come as no good to him.

Kaito picked up the next book, a much larger newer one, it wasn't as thick as the previous one. But it wasn't a dictionary at least.

_"Why we dream"_ Kaito read, he opened up the introduction section.

_"Dreaming is caused by REM, rapid eye movment in our sleep, dreams usually occur when the brain is still highly active instead of resting, it comes from our imagination and memories. Our brain functions like a computer. Rapid eye movment is when our eyes shift under the lids whilst asleep. _  
_Due to our brain being constantly active, we're always thinking, even when asleep we'll picture the things we're imagining or remembering. _  
_It could also be a mixture of things from a few watched movies mingling together to create a dream._  
_Going to bed with an over active mind can cause dreaming._  
_Nightmares can also be memories, nightmares are caused by the brain throwing the dream out of effect._  
_The brain is tired by the end of the day and when a nightmare occurs, the dreamer can't tell reality from a dream._  
_Dreams can occur because of truama, depression, fear, physical factors and life time events._  
_When a person is under this type of stress, it can effect sleeping patterns and their dreams._  
_Nightmares can cause alot of fear, this may effect a persons sleeping dramatically._  
_It's important someone under this type of stress has support and someone to talk to about it. Someone they can trust, as talking about a nightmare might be hard for a person to explain, especially, if it were embarassing or a fear that person might find silly of themselves, such as - Rape, torture, fear of insects, etc... _  
_It's always important to consider the persons feelings your supporting."_

Kaito took note of the books contents, he stopped to think for a moment, had anything traumatic happened lately? Or in Gakupo's life at some point?

He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking back as far as possible to when he'd first met the purple vocaloid. They'd both been children.

Gakupo had always been a quiet, depressed and lonely child. Luki had been the one he'd grown closest too, no one really understood why.  
Kaito had a rough idea why, but he'd never mentioned that memory to anyone else...

He sat back, holding the book loosely in his hands, thinking about their first meeting. Their director's assistant had been the orphans caregiver, he was the reason the vocaloid's were who they are today.

It was just a cold, lazy night. They'd been sitting around, as young children did. Waiting.

_Rain battered against the windows, Mikuo was glaring out the window and holding his toy rabbit for comfort, waiting for their carer to return home, he'd told the children he was going to the grocery store quickly, but he had never taken this long before. But that's all he'd told them and then he'd left._

_The very small child, who could barely stand looked back at the older vocaloids, holding the toy rabbit close to his chest, the small vocaloid sighed. Registering what the others were doing wasn't much fun either._

_One of the older boys, Kaito, a male with dark blue hair, unlike himself. Sleeping under the coffee table, cuddling the leg of the table. _

_Luka, the eldest girl, was in the kitchen with a very small Teto, trying to reach one of the many recipe books, he looked over at the TV Meiko, Miku and Gumi, staring at the images before them, Miku and Gumi being much smaller and younger then Meiko. Meiko to be a bitch put on a horror movie to scare the two infants._

_The room light suddenly flickered and a loud rumble came from beyond the safety of the house, Everyone but Meiko and Luka seemed shudder, wanting to hide. _

_Except Kaito who was still sound asleep. _

_Mikuo stumbled away from the window and ran for his sister clumsily, he fell a few feet away from her, quickly recovering, he got up and stumbled the last few steps, racing into his sisters welcoming arms. Gumi wrapped her blanket around them and hid her face amongst the fabric._

_Luka came out with Teto, who was slightly frightened by the thunder._

_Meiko giggled at them, finding their fear funny. She smirked and looked back at the TV someone was about to be murdered by a maniac, Meiko watched as if she'd commited the murder herself. _

_The TV and lights suddenly cut out from the storm, leaving the children and a sleeping Kaito in the darkness, Teto just being able to see through the darkness ran to Miku and Gumi, huddling up with Mikuo in Miku's arms._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_Luka sighed, not worried at all, having gone through an electricity failure many of times during a storm. _

_And Meiko was never scared of anything, well so everyone thought._

_A sudden loud crack of thunder shook the house, Everyone but Meiko and Luka screamed, rattling Kaito's sleep, he shot his head up quickly reacting to the sound, only to his head knocked back to the floor by the table. The blunette knocked himself back unconcious. _

_Another crack of thunder and everyone screamed, Luka sighed and Meiko scoft, almost enjoying their screams, Luka sighed, the pink haired girl left the room to find some candles._

_Wanting to make their skin crawl just a little more, she walked over to the window and looked out it, pretending to panic, she was good at acting and usually her acting was convincing enough to get what she wanted._

_She couldn't help but fiendishly smirk as she screamed, a high-pitched scream. The rest screamed. _

_If Meiko was scared, it was real. That's how they all saw it._

_Luka had re-entered the room, she hadn't been able to find candles, but she came back with a torch. She had it raised high incase this wasn't one of Meiko's O-to familiar jokes._

_"There's someone at the door! And he has a knife!" Meiko screamed. Waving her arms about frantically._

_Luka wasn't sure whether or not to believe the brunette, she raised one pink eyebrow and approached the window to check herself._

_Another crack of thunder hit and the children screamed, except Luka, Meiko just pretending._

_Luke sighed, keeping the torch raised, admitting slightly to herself that her heart was racing, but there was no one at the door. She went to the front door, grasping the knob with her small hand, the torch raised and ready to strike in the other._

_The rain dyed down and the lights suddenly flicked back on, along with the TV, Meiko turned around so the rest couldn't see her giggle but also curse Luka's bravery._

_Luka opened the door ajar, peeking through that small gap, seeing no one put a dark endless road and the lights on of a few houses up the street, she relaxed and turned around. Closing the door. _  
_"No ones there, It was Meiko playing tricks on you" She said calmly._

_Meiko scoft as they all looked at her, "big babies" she muttered teasingly._

_Luka rolled her eyes at the brunette's immaturity, she closed the door once again and placed the torch on the table, Kaito stirred at the thump. Moaning as he rubbed the back of his head. The blunette crawled tiredly out from under the table._

_"What's going on?" Kaito asked, smiling clumsily and rubbing his left eye. _

_No one answered the blunette, more like no one could have been bothered explaining._

_The sound of footsteps falling behind the closed door suddenly grabbed all their attention, Gumi, Miku, Mikuo and Teto tensed up and huddled closer together in the blanket._

_Meiko and Luka stared at the door, guessing it was Zoshu home from the grocery store, as the door opened the kids screamed along with Kaito, who screamed something about 'their all going to die, and that'd he'd never see beautiful icecream again.' _

_Of course, Luka and Meiko's judgement was right, it was just Zoshu, the tall man entered the house, holding a few plastic bags. _

_The children all relaxed, realizing it was just the man they'd all seen as their father, finally home. _

_Mikuo was first to greet, running clumsily to the assistant and hugging his legs, "Meiko meanie" he complained, still having the rabbit in his arms._

_Zoshu smiled down at the turquoise haired infant, placing the bags down and smiling gently. "Meiko I thought I told you not to stir up the little ones, their not brave like you, Luka and Kai.." he paused for a moment, noticing a small quivering lump under the rug, sulking about ice cream._

_"Well, you and Luka anyway" he said, shaking his head and smiling._

_Zoshu went into the kitchen to pack the things away, Mikuo clinging to his leg, Teto and Miku followed, then the others noticed, a stranger followed behind him, a small boy no taller then Kaito. _

_Zoshu placed the bags on the kitchen bench, the purple-haired male seemed reluctant to even look at them, even though he could feel their gaze upon him. He ignored it._

_Zoshu smiled, relieved that Mikuo had let go of his leg to stare at the new person in their home, the tall male knelt down beside the strange purple haired boy, just to reach his height._

_"Kids, this is Gakupo" he introduced as Kaito and others came into the kitchen, looking on curiously. _

_Gakupo averted his gaze everywhere else, mainly the corners of the room, trying not to make eye contact with them._

_Kaito stared from behind the rest, angry red grazes were adorning the boys skin, few calm bruises, his hair looked as if he'd been pinned to a wall and had it hacked off short with a knife, although his purple fringe fell over his eyes, covering them. Making it hard to tell where his gaze was fixed._

_His clothing seemed far to big for him and his expression read nothing but depression. _

Kaito from that day had tried to be the boys friend, it wasn't until a few months later he seemed to snap out of that depressed state.

The purple haired male though, was secretive and quiet. It took along time for Meiko and Gakupo to come to terms with eachother, they became enemies very quickly, biting, slapping, kicking, teasing. The others had always had to listen to the two argue at the kitchen table.

Both of them were hot-tempered and easily upset, as first, Gakupo had been very emotionless, he never spoke. Only shrugged, nodded or shook his head in reply to everything until he settled in more and became apart of the family.

Kaito sighed thinking about it, he often wondered what background the two came from to be so darn sensitive about everything.

But, being how they were, they refused to talk. Mikuo and Miku were both naive children, Teto had to do everything the odd way, confusing people and what not, and like Gakupo and Meiko, Luka's past remained a mystery. Of course, Zoshu had always known, but he wasn't going to just tell them their personal things.

He kept everything confidential.

After Luka had turned 19, Zonshu had sadly passed away. Sending the group of vocaloids into a dark depression for months and months, if it hadn't been for Luka they would have been split up and forced to go to an orphanage, but she was of legal age to take care of them all. Something they were all enternally greatful for, by time they were highschool students they had been able to get part time jobs to help Luka pay the bills.

Later they'd moved out of that home after taking in the Kagamine twins, who Gumi had come across busking in the local streets. The two twins had been living in an old abandoned shop, they moved to their city. Continuing their career that Zoshu had started them on.  
They kept their old home amongst the woods as an additional home they went back to during breaks.

Kaito checked out the books he'd selected, choosing a few he borrowed them, wishing Haku a nice day and left.

Deciding on his way out to go to the bathroom, making the mistake of walking into the women's toilets, only to be attacked with a handbag and have a packet of tampons thrown at him.

He fled as fast as he could, someone screaming 'perv' after him, he'd taken a moment to call back apologectically that it was an accident.

What an embarassing event for poor Kaito.


End file.
